Max Morrison
Max Morrison is a character from The Grudge 3, portrayed by Gil McKinney. Max lives with his two younger sisters Rose and Lisa in a decaying, semi-abandoned Chicago apartment building he also manages. Max is unaware that the place has been reached by a japanese grudge curse and haunted by rancorous spirits, the true cause of the gradual deaths that started happening there. History While working, Max Morrison left Rose, an asthmatic little girl, under the cares of Gretchen. He and Rose usually caught Lisa escapading with her boyfriend Andy through the building. Max was always picky on Lisa and disagreed with her decision to leave Chicago for New York, which she justified was to ensure a better life for them and specially a better health care to Rose. Following Mr. Praski's orders, Max attempted to convince the moving residents to stay, failing as nobody seemed want to stay there after the deaths that had happened. However, Max suddenly had his chance as a japanese newcomer named Naoko approached, interested in a room. Some day, while cleaning a hall, Max spotted a black tar on the floor, which he concluded to be an infiltration. Max followed above and saw the black ink accrued out of Grecthen's door. He entered and discovered her pale, eyeless and jawless corpse. Lisa and Rose arrived shortly after, when the body was being recovered, and Max prevented her from seeing it. Max started assuming a distracted, strange behaviour afterwards and Lisa, worried about Rose, decided to stay in Chicago with them. Arriving with Andy, Lisa was surprised as she found Rose alone in their house, as Max had never left her before. Mr. Praski came to talk to Max in the basement, charging and firing him from his manager position. Max answered back pushing him and hurting his nose. Lisa comfronted Max about his newest conduct and he kicked her off their house in anger. Lisa later returned to take off Rose as well, under Max's menacing conniption. Aware of the Saeki murders, the grudge curse and Doctor Sullivan's death, Lisa then agreed to help in performing Naoko's banishing ritual, as she was told he was not her brother anymore. However, after Lisa did not allow Lisa to drink Kayako's blood and complete the ritual, a possessed Max interrupted the ceremony, targeting Naoko. As his sisters ran away from the ghost of Kayako, Max broke Naoko's leg and knocked her down, murdering her afterwards. Rose went back and drank the blood, causing Kayako's spirit to vanish from Lisa, as well as Max's possession. When he regained conscious, he became disturbed to what he had done. While Lisa attended Rose in a consequent asthma crisis, the rancorous spirit of Naoko returned to avenge itself, killing Max. When Lisa ran back to him, she only saw his dead corpse at the end of the hall, crying in pain. Notes and trivia *Max's eventual possession was triggered by Gretchen's death. *Max Morrison is the fifth character possessed by Takeo counting both Ju-on and The Grudge film series. *Although Max was killed by Naoko's onryo, he is the only character to escape from a possesion and realize what he did (though Tsuyoshi was possessed in Ju-on: Video Side and was freed too). Gallery grudgejDsyTvTfdvYnDAHLAlr3tayZkKu.jpg|Max and Lisa discussing about Rose's situation. grudge-gretc.png|Max discovers Gretchen's corpse. grudge2maxlis.png|Max prevents Rose from seeing the horrifying state of Gretchen. grudge_3_stills_12h_8x10.jpg grudge_3_stills_06h_8x10.jpg|The curse takes over Max. grudge-max2.png|Influenced by the grudge, Max reacts after Lisa comfronts him. grudge-max3.png|A possessed Max turns to Rose. grudgegmkthegrudgewalk1edit.gif|Max about to murder Naoko. grudge-max4.png|Max, as Naoko's ghost returns to him. grudge-max5.png|Max is killed. grudge94588662654963521431878.jpg|Max's body as Lisa finds it. Category:The Grudge characters Category:Male Characters Category:Possessed Category:Deceased Category:The Grudge 3